The present invention pertains generally to circuits for controlling electric motors, and pertains more specifically to such a circuit that is able to drive a motor to produce automatically an intermittent movement.
While fishing, it is sometimes desirable to move a lure intermittently through the water to imitate the behavior of certain insects or the like on which fish feed, and thus to attract the fish to the lure. While such motion is commonly imparted to the line by movement of the fisherman's hand and arm, it would be convenient to be able to provide such motion automatically. One aspect of the present invention, accordingly, is to provide a means for doing so, by providing a motor control circuit suitable for use in controlling a trolling motor for a boat.
In fishing from a boat, it may occasionally happen that the propeller of the motor becomes blocked, and is prevented from turning. It would be desirable to provide a simple and yet effective means by which to ensure that, when such an accident occurs, neither the motor itself nor any of the control circuitry is damaged. Accordingly, another aspect of the present invention is the provision of such a means.